


[Podfic] Wash the sorrow from off my skin

by MistbornHero



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmarks, Soulmarks that based on person's self-indetification, do i sound like a nerd?, on the primary descriptor, that's because i'm a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: He lays on his bed and knows without a doubt that his soulmates can read Fucking Genius on their skin, or maybe just Genius, but Fucking gives a ring to it.Because he is, baby, he is.The podfic, written by Keiya.





	[Podfic] Wash the sorrow from off my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wash the sorrow from off my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071065) by [Keiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiya/pseuds/Keiya). 



> I've put a version with music and one without.  
> I used this amazing cello and piano version of [Caslte of Glass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScNNfyq3d_w) by [GnuS Cello](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0nvvvZuGj9ec4bcXiwlqlw) on youtube.

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio With Music

### Streaming Audio No Music

### Download With Music

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/WashTheSorrowFromOffMySkinWMusic) | 00:23:10 | 15 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1F6Cysg9odhmpxKVoWniku2zoHdqH4msS/view?usp=sharing) | 00:23:10 | 15 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dbroancd850yxiu/Leverage-Wash%20the%20sorrow%20from%20off%20my%20skin-MUSIC.mp3?dl=0) | 00:23:10 | 15 MB  
  
### Download No Music

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/WashTheSorrowFromOffMySkin) | 00:22:10 | 9 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UJ4hXuEes6U4md1AbKYeis6-m6YxS4__) | 00:22:10 | 9 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e5e126od7js0qlk/Leverage-Wash%20the%20sorrow%20from%20off%20my%20skin.mp3?dl=0) | 00:22:10 | 9 MB


End file.
